Ludwig, Feliciano, and 'Slenderman'
by Much Chibiness
Summary: Ludwig and his friend Feliciano, get dared to go into the dark forest in Ludwig's backyard by Gilbert. Who knows what awaits the two in the forest, and is Ludwig really the manly character we see him as?
1. Ludwig's End

_**Hello! It's chibi-san here~ This is my first fanfiction that I actually wrote for class, but I decided to post it here whatever reason. Rate and review?**_

_**Oh, I also OBVIOUSLY don't own any characters used here. If I did, I would've made Prussia, Germany, and Russia my brothers ^J^**_

* * *

Feliciano and Ludwig stepped into the dark forest with only a flashlight. The two ended up in the forest because Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother dared him and Feliciano to go into the forest in their backyard. 'I'm so going to make brother pay when I get out of here!' Ludwig thought. The German was snapped out of his train of thoughts when Feliciano squeaked in terror beside him.

"D-did you hear that?" Feliciano asked in a quiet whisper. "There's a quiet booming sound. It's just like the game Slender!"

Ludwig groaned. "There is no booming sound Feliciano. Slender man is not real." Then, he heard it. The booming sound that got louder and louder. His gut instincts told him to grab Feliciano and run for their lives, and absolutely do not look back. So he ran.

Thanks to Ludwig freaking out, he and Feliciano made it to the end of the forest, only to realize that there was is fence.

"Oh no! It's becoming just like the game!" The brunette started trembling and sobbed. "The only way out is to find the 8 pages!"

"8 pages? Then it shouldn't be too hard, right Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano nodded, not wanting to tell his friend that it gets progressively harder with each page you find. "Then let's go"

They wandered the forest for a couple of minutes before coming upon the first page. Ludwig gently tore the page off from the tree. Ludwig read "Always watches. No eyes". The page had what seemed like a face with X's where the eyes would be. "Hey Feliciano, this is really... weird." He noticed that Feliciano stood next him frozen. "What are you staring at?" Ludwig got no reply, so his eyes followed to where his partner is looking. A tall man was approaching them with a booming sound with every step he took.

The blonde's blue eyes widened. It's Slender-man, and he was only ten feet away. Even though Ludwig may look brave, he is actually quite a chicken. So he did what he did best, Ludwig screamed in his oh-so manly voice and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house the German brothers shared, Gilbert sat in his room with his friends Francis and Antonio. The three had cameras set up all around the forest in the backyard and were watching the reactions of Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Luddy can scream that high!" Gilbert exclaimed, wiping a tear drop from his crimson eyes.

"Hey, that's mean~ Look at those poor things, they're terrified." Antonio said, even though one can clearly tell he also thought that was hilarious too.

"Yes, I agree with you Toni. But wouldn't this make the perfect blackmail material when you want something from Ludwig?" Francis stated.

Gilbert nodded. "Also, someone needs the creepy Russian dude and tell him he did awesome. I'm not going to be the one to get him, so it's up to you guys."

The friends did rock-paper-scissors to decide who would go get the Russian. After ten rounds of the childish game, Antonio had to go get him. After Gilbert is alone, he laughed his weird laugh and exclaimed "Best. Day. Ever!"


	2. How it All Started

1:30 P.M.

Gilbert sat in his poster covered room in absolute silence. Why is the usually loud mouthed German silent? The simplest explanation for this is because his 'awesomeness' is bored. Normally, he would be pulling pranks on other people with his two 'friends' Francis and Antonio (A.K.A.: Bad Friends Trio). Sadly (or luckily), the mastermind's prank bunnies were simply not on his side today.

"At a crisis like this, the awesome me shall call upon my royal advisers for advice!" Gilbert announced, to no one in particular. He shot up from the black couch he was just recently situated on. Then in the most dramatic was possible, Gilbert ran and tripped over his laptop. But the white-haired teen pushed away the pain on his face and called his buddies.

2:00 P.M

Francis, a stereotypical Frenchman arrived first. The two members of the trio chatted, well with Francis flirting with Gilbert and Gilbert beating up Francis. Finally, the last member of the trio arrived at Gilbert's house. Antonio, a Spanish teen with tan skin and chocolate colored eyes, laughed at his friends fighting.

"Hello my friends~ so are we going to proceed with the plan?" Antonio asked.

"Yes. So first we need to gather a LOT of surveillance cameras and have them set up in the forest, and then we need to ask Ivan to act as 'slender man', and lastly, find a way to lure Ludwig and Feliciano in the forest. "Gilbert replied, "You guys take care of Ivan and the surveillance cameras while I find a way to get those two into the forest. Agreed?" Francis and Antonio nodded. "Well then, let's get started!"

2:30 P.M.

Gilbert sat in his room, brainstorming possible ideas to get his sibling and his sibling's friend into the trap. Out of all the ideas he's brainstormed so far, the red-eyed male's favorite is to play truth-or-dare. Why is that? It's because Gilbert knows that Feliciano loves games, and if he plays, Ludwig will have no choice but to go along with it. Even if it's just plain ridiculous, the airheaded Italian will still play. 'YES! This plan is genius! Now, where are they?'

3:00 P.M.

After what seemed like forever, Gilbert found his brother sitting in his room with Feliciano. Slowly, he tip-toed behind Feliciano when Ludwig wasn't looking and pounced on him.

"WAH! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Out of nowhere, the Italian started waving a white flag.

"Calm down Feliciano, it's only Gilbert." Ludwig, Gilbert's younger, but much manlier-looking brother pointed out. " He's only messing with you."

"Well that's mean! Anyways, do you guys want to play truth-or-dare?" Gilbert asked the two.

"No brother. Can't you see I'm trying to teach Feliciano the Pythagor-" Ludwig started, but Feliciano interrupted him. "Yeah! It sounds fun! Come on Luddy! Let's play!" Ludwig sighed, "Fine, only for a little bit."

Gilbert snickered. This is all going so well! "Well, I'll start! Feliciano, I double dare you and Luddy to go into the forest in our backyard when it's totally dark out!"

"WHAT!? NO!" Ludwig screamed.

"Oh~ That sounds fun~ Let's do it!" Feliciano exclaimed, hyped up from excitement.

A few rounds later, Gilbert claimed he had something VERY important to do and left. Once he was out of earshot, the white-headed teen whipped out his smartphone.

"It's Gilbert, meet me back at the base once you finish your jobs."

"Okay~"

"Got it!"

7:00 P.M.

By the time Antonio and Francis finished what they were doing, it was already pitch dark outside. The two dragged themselves back to the basement, where Gilbert is waiting for them. They had spent 2 hours scavenging for cameras, an hour and a half setting them up, and the last half standing in fear of Ivan. Doing all that had made them extremely tired and glad that they can enjoy the rest of the day.

"How was it?" Gilbert asked. Antonio and Francis groaned in response. Gilbert stepped aside and let the two into the room. "Come on~ Let's watch them now!" The trio settle themselves on the German's bed and Gilbert flipped open his laptop. It took several minutes for the home screen to load. Once the screen was loaded, Gilbert pulled up the app that was connected to all the surveillance cameras in the forest. There was a faint booming sound and when Ludwig turned around, he screamed like a little girl and ran in the opposite direction of Ivan and left Feliciano behind.

"Oh my God, I seriously can't believe my Luddy can scream like that!" Gilbert exclaimed, while wiping a teardrop from his eyes. "And I would of NEVER thought that he would follow through with the dare! I bet Feli did something to convince him to come."

"Yes, I agree. If Feliciano did something, I just wonder what he did. Ludwig is quite stubborn." Francis stated,.

"Ludwig probably couldn't resist Feli's puppy face~ He must have tried, but then felt terrible when Feli started crying~" Antonio added.

"That makes a lot of sense..." Francis and Gilbert said simultaneously. "It's getting late Gil, I think Toni and I need to get going. Thanks for a wonderful live video of Ludwig and Feliciano getting terrified! Goodbye~ I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Francis left with Antonio in tow.

"That was the BEST prank I ever came up with! Now if I can find a way to outdo this one..." Gil trailed off and pulled up his laptop and began to brainstorm once again.


End file.
